Only One
by anely
Summary: Este es un oneshot SnapeHermione para Mistral y k tantos habeis deseado. Espero que os guste y dejad el review


**Disclaimer: ya sabéis, los personajes que seguramente os suenen, aunque solo sea de oídas, son personajes creados por la maravillosa JK Rowling, lo demás es mío. **

Øn£ÿ Ønè

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº

En aquella aula nunca iba a hacer un mínimo de temperatura caliente. Siempre había sido así y posiblemente siempre sería igual. Siempre se había preguntado porque el profesor Snape nunca había puesto algún hechizo en el aula para calentarla. Pero eso ahora daba igual pues ya estaban en clase y lo único que quería era salir de allí cuanto antes. No sabía porque pero ya no la atraían tanto esa clase. Claro que antes tampoco eran una pasión para ella pero ahora incluso las odiaba. No era el mismo odio que sentían Harry y Ron por la asignatura, y ella lo sabía. Era un odio diferente, era un odio extraño. No quería dar esa clase. Nunca quería que llegara y cuando empezaban deseaba que se acabaran cuanto antes. Ella sabía que Harry y Ron odiaban más al profesor que a la materia y que fue precisamente el profesor el que les condujo a odiar la materia. En cambio, con ella fue distinto, el profesor siempre la había tratado mal pero ella no le daba tanta importancia a eso. Respecto a la asignatura, sencillamente, lo único que quería era aprobarla y punto. Esos pensamientos no habían sido iguales desde un principio. En primero incluso la gustaba mezclar cosas como si fuera una científica. Ahora, después de seis años, todo había cambiado y lo que quería era que esa asignatura la dejara en paz, así como su profesor y todo lo que tenía que ver con ella. Se asombraba a sí misma al pensar así y reflexionar sobre sus pensamientos, pero era lo que pensaba y ella más que nadie debía aceptarlo la primera.

El profesor Snape ya había empezado con la explicación de aquel día y ella no había prestado atención en ningún momento. Aquello era demasiado raro en ella pero ella pensaba que a partir de ahora, todo podría cambiar de manera radical. Harry y Ron atendían a medias, pero al menos sabían de que estaba hablando Snape. Ella no se había molestado ni en leer el letrero grande en la pizarra que Snape había escrito al principio de la clase con la varita. Tampoco quería leerlo ahora así que siguió sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que Ron la dio un codazo sin ninguna delicadeza. Después de una leve protesta se incorporó en su sitio.

-¿Qué quieres Ronald?

-Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Yo, pues claro. ¿Porqué tendría que estar mal?

-Estas distraída –dijo Harry.

-¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que a explicado Snape? –preguntó Ron.

-No –contesto Hermione de manera seca y tajante. Harry y Ron se miraron.

-Hermione...

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor cada uno señores Potter y Weasley. Por hablar en clase.

"¿Por qué a mi no me a restado puntos?" se preguntó.

-Oye, ¿por qué a ti no te a restado puntos? –preguntó Ron en voz tan baja que Harry tuvo que acercarse demasiado y casi pierde el equilibrio.

Hermione no contestó y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Sacó el caldero y se puso a hacer las cosas que Snape había puesto en la pizarra para que hicieran. Siguió las instrucciones escritas y no habló en el transcurso de la clase. Ron y Harry decidieron dejarla en paz. Ya se lo preguntarían todo después. Al finalizar la clase, Hermione rellenó un frasquito con el líquido que había creado sin ninguna intención de que la saliera perfecto. Se conformaba con que Snape la pusiera un aceptable. Le fue a entregar el frasquito al profesor. Se lo dejó en la mesa, como habían hecho el resto de sus compañeros, volvió a sus sitio y recogió sus cosas. No se molestó en apuntar los deberes que Snape había mandado para el día siguiente. Ya se los pediría en algún momento de la tarde a Harry o a Ron, o tal vez dejaría pasar el tiempo y se centraría en las demás asignaturas.

Durante la comida, Hermione se comportó de manera exageradamente amable. Esa era una de las cosas que menos entendía Hermione de su comportamiento aquellos días. Ya podía estar enfadada durante una clase entera que luego era amable con todo el mundo. Harry y Ron también se extrañaron pero decidieron no preguntar por el miedo a que Hermione saltara y se enfadara con ellos. Y en esos tiempos no les convenía que ella se enfadara con ellos. Pero tampoco querían quedarse de brazos cruzados, aunque no sabían que hacer para ayudar a Hermione.

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº

Era el día doce de Noviembre. Hacía un frío insoportable en el castillo y encima ahora les tocaba pociones, en el aula más fría del colegio. Hermione llevaba desde hacía tres semanas bastante extraña y nadie sabía por que. A decir verdad, ella tampoco.

Snape entró en el aula y como siempre empezó con la lección. Hermione jugaba con la pluma de Harry. No atendía en clase y empezaba a sacar aceptables en esa asignatura. Era lo que ella quería y no les quería decir la nota que sacaba a Harry y Ron, así que siempre que la preguntaban respondía "lo de siempre" y ellos creían que había sacado un excelente.

-Señorita Greanger, ¿podría decirnos para que se utiliza la poción reveladora?

-No lo sé, señor –contestó la alumna.

Ante la contestación de Hermione, toda la clase, incluido Snape y Draco Malfoy, se quedó petrificada. Era la primera vez que Hermione no sabía contestara a una pregunta de un profesor y encima no le estaba dando importancia pues seguía jugando con la pluma sin inmutarse de nada. Pasaron unos segundos durante los cuales lo único que se movió en aquella clase fue una pelusa al fondo que cruzó la habitación de un lado a otro rodando por el suelo. Entonces el profesor dijo:

-Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? –"¿pero cómo había dicho eso?¿porqué no había quitado puntos directamente a Gryffindor y punto?

-Si –fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.

Faltaba una hora y media para que terminara la clase, pero nadie quería seguir hablando de la poción reveladora y quería cotillear acerca del nuevo acontecimiento que nadie se habría imaginado que podría pasar.

-Bueno, para que lo sepa señorita Greanger, la poción reveladora **se utiliza para revelar las fotos mágicas, para que estas tengan movimiento. Su principal ingrediente es la uña de Duendecillos.**

**-Me parece estupendo pero no creo que me dedique a hacer fotos mágicas cuando salga de Hogwarts, señor. **

**-Tiene cincuenta puntos menos para su casa señorita Greanger.**

**-Para lo que va a servir. Ganar una simple copa y punto. No creo que en el Profeta salga que Gryffindor a perdido la copa de las casas porque Hermione Greanger no supo contestar a una simple pregunta de pociones –dijo Hermione en voz baja de forma que solo la oyeron los que estaban a su alrededor, que eran Harry, Ron, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finigan.**

**El resto de la clase no fue nada normal, Snape perdía el hilo de lo que decía cada pocos minutos y nadie en la clase atendía a sus explicaciones. Todo el mundo murmuraba acerca de lo que acababa de pasar y Snape no perdió el tiempo en decir a los alumnos que se callasen.**

**El murmullo fue elevándose cuando empezaron a hacer las pociones y cuando quedaba media hora de clase los alumnos ya ni se molestaban en hablar en murmullos y habla de manera normal. Snape no dijo nada ni a los alumnos de Slytherin ni a los de Gryffindor.**

**Al terminar la clase todos dieron un frasquito con su poción al profesor. Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Snape y éste le dijo:**

**-No se valla Granger, quiero hablar con usted.**

**-Yo creo que no hay nada de que hablar.**

**-Ha fallado a una simple pregunta de nivel de cuarto. Cosa rara en usted.**

**-Me parece que cuando Harry o Ron fallan alguna pregunta suya usted no se molesta en discutir con ellos sobre eso.**

**-Esto es diferente señorita. Los señores Potter y Weasley no son lo que se puede decir, amplios de mente. Usted en cambio no es nada de eso y me extraña que haya fallado a mi pregunta.**

**¿Era su imaginación o Snape acababa de halagarla? Hermione se quedó algo aturdida ante el comentario de su profesor que tantas veces la había puesto en ridículo y que acababa de hacer un comentario que incluso la había hecho ponerse un poco roja. **

**Snape vio la cara de Hermione y al instante dijo:**

**-Soy un profesor y usted una alumna, y hará lo que se la ordene.**

**-Si señor.**

**Hermione fue a recoger sus cosas a su pupitre pero acabó rápido pues solo había sacado algunos ingredientes para la poción. Cuando acabó subió a la mesa del profesor (N/A no literalmente, me refiero a que subió un escalón que separaba la pizarra y la mesa de Snape de los pupitres de los alumnos). Snape la miraba como si mirara a alguien a quien acababan de presentarle. Durante cinco minutos estuvieron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, ambos aguantaban la mirada del otro, hasta que el silencio se hizo tan insoportable que Hermione casi grito:**

**-¿No me tenía que decir algo?**

**Snape, perdido, pues la pregunta de la chica lo había pillado por sorpresa, empezó a organizar unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio y contesto con voz ronca:**

**-Em... si.**

**-Pues arranque que no tengo todo el día.**

**-Me gustaría saber que la a impulsado a fallar esa pregunta a propósito señorita.**

**-Eso a usted no le incumbe, señor.**

**-Soy su profesor y si me temo que si me incumbe.**

**-Pues no pienso decírselo así que le aconsejo que me deje ir pues no me va a conseguir sacar nada. Usted elige pero creo que a mi profesora de Transformaciones la gustaría saber por que llego tarde a su clase.**

**-Puede marcharse pero que sepa que esta castigada hasta que me lo cuente. El castigo empieza hoy.**

**-¿Y en que consiste el castigo?**

**-Tendrá que venir todos los días a las nueve de la noche a ayudarme a clasificar libros antiguos, a mirar si algún ingrediente a caducado y más cosas que ya la iré diciendo a medida que avance su castigo. Puede irse.**

**Hermione no dijo nada más y salió del aula con la cabeza agachada. Snape se la quedó mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta.**

**-Debo estar loco –se dijo a sí mismo. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿A qué se debe tanta obsesión por una alumna? **

**Había estado media hora mirando a la puerta por donde había salido Hermione. Se había imaginado cosas que jamás pensó imaginar. No podía creer lo que había estado haciendo. Y tampoco creía en la conclusión que acababa de sacar sobre todo aquello. Necesitaba descansar. Aquella noche Hermione iría a cumplir su castigo y quería estar preparado para aquello, no le fuera a pillar con las defensas bajas. Se acostó y no fue a comer. Estuvo durmiendo hasta las ocho de la noche, que se despertó para preparar el castigo de Hermione.**

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº

¿Cómo iba a soportar ella estar sola con Snape más de cinco minutos? Sabía lo que se la venía encima y no podía evitarlo, a no ser que le dijera a Snape que estaba enamorada de él. No quería decírselo nunca. Pero también sabía que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo estando a solas con Snape conteniéndose para no saltarle a los brazos. Si por lo menos fuera algún compañero suyo tendría la fuerza de hacerle saber sus sentimientos hacia él. Pero esto era diferente. Él era su profesor y ella su alumna. Si pasaba algo entre ambos ella sería expulsada y él despedido. No quería que por un error de ella él saliera perjudicado. Lo que la pasara a ella la daba igual pero no quería que él lo pasara mal por su culpa. ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Estaba dando por sentado que Snape la correspondería. Aún faltaban horas para su castigo con él así que salió de la sala común y fue a darse un baño al servicio de prefectas.

A las nueve de la noche decidió que no se iba a dar prisa en ir a su castigo. Llegó allí a las nueve y cuarto.

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº

-Adelante.

Hermione pasó sin decir nada.

-Llega tarde.

-Lo sé.

-No me conteste y venga aquí.

A Snape decir todo aquello le estaba costando lo suyo. Lo que le pasaba a él no era normal. Y encima ella parecía pasar de él. No sabía como quedarse tranquilo pues la duda de el no saber que diría Hermione a lo que Snape quería contarle quemaba a Severus por dentro y por fuera.

Hermione no sabía cuantos días de castigo iba a aguantar. Tenía mucho miedo de que se supiera su secreto. Harry y Ron se quedarían helados y no sabía si la apoyarían o si la dejarían de hablar y prefería no arriesgarse a perder esa amistad. Y Draco Malfoy se mofaría de ella constantemente y estaría sometida a continua presión y abochornamiento. Por no contar que dirían los profesores. A lo mejor alguno la suspendía por aquello. Y luego estaban sus padres, que también la presionarían si no la metían antes en un convento. Y tampoco sabía que diría Snape de todo aquello. Hermione no quería destrozarse a si misma por tantas dudas. En un principio pensó que era una alteración de hormonas, pero a mediados de octubre se dio cuenta de su nuevo afecto hacia su profesor de pociones. Hermione decidió entonces contarle todo esa misma noche a su profesor, pues para empezar era él el que tenía que enterarse el primero de todo. Snape la acababa de dar unos libros para que ella los ordenase por orden de fecha de publicación. Dejó el que tenía en las manos sobre la mesa haciendo un golpe seco. Se aclaró la garganta, reunió todas sus fuerzas y empezó a hablar.

-Esta bien, le contaré todo.

-¿Qué va a contarme? –preguntó distraído Snape, que colocaba frascos con pociones de alumnos en unas cajas en una esquina del aula.

Hermione suspiro profundamente y contestó:

-Voy a contarle el porqué de tantas cosas, como por qué e fallado a su pregunta, por qué estoy tan rara, por qué no presto atención en sus clases, por qué mi nivel de pociones ha bajado tanto últimamente y más cosas.

-Pues explíquese –dijo Snape cortante. Se estaba acercando a la mesa donde Hermione se suponía que estaba trabajando. –Señorita Greanger, la verdad, pensé que iba a tardar mucho más en decírmelo, pero veo que es una mujer madura que sabe lo que le conviene.

Ante esto Hermione no supo como continuar. La había llamado "mujer madura" y sabía que Snape había dejado caer que en el fondo, Hermione le gustaba. Lo que Hermione creía era que le gustaba como alumna, pero estaba equivocada. Snape quería a Hermione tanto como ella a él. Hermione volvió a caer en unos pensamiento que llevaba teniendo semanas. Pero una voz fría y viril la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se está arrepintiendo Greanger? –preguntó Snape.

-No profesor. Verá, la causa es... bueno, esto es muy difícil para mi, pero la causa es –sin haberlo notado, ambos se habían acercado el uno al otro de manera que la distancia entre ellos era casi nula –pues que... me gusta y me he enamorado de usted.

A Snape aquello le calló como si le hubieran tirado un vaso de agua helada por la espalda. Hermione, una niña comparada con él, había actuado de manera mucho más madura que él. Le gustaba que ella lo hubiera dicho pero no le hacía tanta gracia tener que ser él el niño ahora y ella la mujer. Al no saber que responder se limitó a decir su nombre de pila en un susurro y a acercarse más a ella. Ante esto, Hermione no pudo más y ella y él quedaron unidos en un beso, fue un dulce beso tan solo se habían rozado un poco los labios pero aun así a los dos les recorrió una pasión que no podían ya soportar y empezaron a besarse cada vez con más frenesí.

Snape abrazó a Hermione con fuerza, como si no quisiera que ella se fuera de allí. Ella lo sintió y dijo:

-No me iré nunca.

Pero Snape la seguía abrazando, no porque no se fiara de ella, sino porque abrazado a Hermione se sentía cómodo y tenía la sensación de que estaba cuidando de alguien.

Abrazados y besándose, Snape guío a Hermione lentamente hacia una puerta, la cual atravesaron y se encontraron ante la habitación de Snape. Hermione se tumbó lentamente en la cama sin separarse de Snape y éste se tumbó encima d ella. Poco a poco, la mano izquierda del profesor fue bajando lentamente desde el hombro de Hermione hasta su cintura, pasando por sus pechos con los pezones ya duros y por su tripa, haciendo un recorrido curvo. Hermione mientras se entretenía jugando son el pelo de Snape, cosa que hacía volver loco a éste. No pararon de besarse excepto para tomar aire y mientras lo hacían Snape besaba el cuello de Hermione. Al quinto beso en el cuello Hermione se estremeció y Snape supo que ya no podrían aguantar más ninguno d los dos. Snape bajó sus dos manos hasta el pantalón d Hermione y d un tirón se lo quitó hasta las rodillas, después bajo hasta éstas para terminar d quitárselos mientras Hermione ya le había quitado la camisa y gemía en bajo encima d la cama. Snape la quitó las bragas y empezó a jugar con sus dedos en la vagina de la chica. Hermione no se había sentido mejor en su vida. Snape volvió s subir para darle un beso a ella pero no dejo de tocarla con sus dedos. Con la otra mano sujetó a Hermione de la cintura y la hizo ponerse encima de el dando un giro y entonces fue el turno de ella de quitarle los pantalones a su profesor, pero no lo hizo de un tirón, sino suavemente, deteniéndose en las zonas más intimas d su profesor. Empezó a frotársela y a pasársela por los pechos. Ahora era el turno de Snape para gemir. Hermione tenia una mano y la boca ocupada en la autonomía d Snape y con la otra se hacia lo mismo que la había hecho Snape anteriormente. Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo Hermione subió y juntando lo que acababa de lamer con lo que se acababa de tocar ella misma, empezó a meterse lentamente la intimidad de Snape. Hermione empezó a moverse primero lenta y suavemente y después fue aumentando el ritmo. Se agacho haciendo que Snape lamiera sus pechos mientras continuaba con los movimientos cada vez más frenéticos. Snape masajeaba la espalda y la cintura de la chica mientras ella seguía con los movimientos. Ambos fueron subiendo el tono de gemidos hasta estar casi gritando. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo entre gemidos y respiraban entrecortadamente. Hermione se bajó de encima de Snape y se tumbó a su lado con la respiración agitada y entrecortada. Lo abrazó y él la abrazó a ella. Hermione se quedó dormida y Snape sacó su varita de la túnica que tenía a su lado Hermione. Dijo un hechizo y Hermione despertó de golpe, no por culpa de Snape, sino porque se dio cuenta de la hora que debía de ser y tenía que volver a la torre de Gryffindor. Snape la dijo:

-Te he echado un hechizo antiembarazo. Perdona si te he despertado.

-No tranquilo no es por eso.

-Y entonces.

-Tengo que irme ya debería estar en mi sala. Deben de estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

-Si es por eso yo te doy autorización para no estar allí.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-Sábado.

Hermione se tranquilizó. Pensaba que llegaba tarde a clase. Aún así, tenía mucho que estudiar todavía, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones. A lo mejor Snape no quería que ella se quedase. Pero en vez de echarla, Snape dijo:

-¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Hermione quería hacerlo, pero tenía un poco de vergüenza. Al final, dijo:

-Lo siento, pero debería regresar a mi sala.

-Esta bien.

Hermione se vistió rápidamente mientras Snape miraba hacia su escritorio. Hermione le gustaba, y mucho, no quería que se fuera, pero sabía que era decisión de ella y él la respetaba. Ojalá Hermione cumpliese poco la mayoría de edad, así no tendrían tantos peligros para estar juntos.

Solo había una pregunta que les carcomía a los dos. ¿Aquello era el principio de una relación, o solo había sido una noche fantástica y ya está?

Snape pensó que Hermione ya había terminado de vestirse y se giró. Efectivamente, ya había terminado y estaba allí parada, mirándole a los ojos, con su enorme pelo revuelto, con las piernas juntas y jugando con los dedos de sus manos. Estaba preciosa.

La mirada de ambos llegó a las almas de los dos, y ambos entendieron qué querían decir sus miradas.

-Creo que mañana a la misma hora que siempre en mi despacho –dijo Snape, sonriendo por primera vez a Hermione.

Ésta también sonrió aliviada y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Hasta mañana...

-Severus. Llámame así.

-Hasta mañana, Severus.

-Adiós Hermione.

Y Hermione salió completamente contenta de la habitación de su profesor, cruzó el aula de pociones y salió por la puerta hacia las mazmorras. Entonces empezó a correr hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró.

-¿Dónde...?

-Buenos días chicos.

Y, sin decir nada más, se metió en las habitaciones de las chicas, entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Echó el cerrojo y se apoyó en la puerta. A su mente vino una imagen de Snape dormido a su lado. Sonrió.

-Severus... –dijo Hermione con voz suave.

-Hermione... –dijo Snape en bajito.

-Por fin –dijeron ambos a la vez.

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº

Lo sé, he tardado demasiado tiempo en hacerle, pero esque ha sido el fic más complicado que he escrito. Bueno, este fic va dedicado para todos los amantes de la pareja, Snape/Hermione y, en especial, a Mistral. Bueno no me voy a entretener mucho así que, lo de siempre, que espero vuestros reviews impaciente, espero que dejéis muchos y a ver si los que me dejáis los contesto.

Muchos besos

(Serpie este fic también va para ti que te quiero mucho)

«•ºÂn€£¥º•»

ºº»«ºº - ºº»«ºº


End file.
